


Anything For You

by junglec0re



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dark, F/F, Human Sacrifice, Infanticide, it's not very descriptive tbh but the themes are dark, kind of?, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglec0re/pseuds/junglec0re
Summary: Yoohyeon can't live without her. So she gives her a gift, hoping that she'll stay.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a submission for a short story contest but as I was writing it I couldn't stop thinking about 2yoo so here we are! Enjoy

On the Eve of the month’s end, the moon is full and bright, but the sky is starless. There’s a slight breeze blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves next to where Yoohyeon is currently perched on a branch, huddled against the trunk to avoid being seen. The clove-brown bark is rough against her palms, scratching her skin when the wind blows a bit too harshly and nearly knocks her off balance, twenty feet above the ground.

Perhaps if she was a less experienced tree climber, she would have been sent falling, but she’s been climbing trees since she was a little girl. Countless games of hide and seek with her older brothers have made her stealthy and spry. But tonight, Yoohyeon wasn’t playing hide and seek.

Tonight, she was on a mission. For tomorrow was her Yoobin’s birthday.

She’d been gone for some time. Too long, in Yoohyeon’s opinion, and the more days that passed without her lover by her side was another day the void in her chest expanded, now at the point where it felt like it was eating her alive, leaving her insides cold and dead.

There’s a certain feeling you get, deep in the pit of your stomach and the marrow of your bones when you know someone is meant for you. And there’s another that feels like the nerves and tendons are being ripped from your heart when you’ve been away from them. But hopefully, if Yoohyeon succeeds in her mission tonight, when Yoobin comes home tomorrow, she’ll stay for good.

If only she finds Yoohyeon’s gift for her satisfactory enough.

Yoohyeon holds her breath as she peeks out from behind the trunk of the tree. Through the window of the house right next to her tree, she can see the family of four sitting in their kitchen. There’s a woman, whom she’s grown to resent, a man, whom she loathed with every cell in her body, a girl of about ten years old, and perched on a high chair made of mahogany wood, sits a baby.

The mother, father, and daughter are cleaning up while the baby gurgles, happily watching them. Yoohyeon smiles, and then remember what she’s going to do, her heart clenches. She doesn’t want to think about it. Not yet.

So instead, she sits idly on her tree branch until they clear the kitchen. Waits patiently until the full moon is high in the sky, illuminating what the stars refuse to. On another day, perhaps Yoohyeon would consider that an omen.

Carefully, she steps from one branch to the one that leads to the window and kneels, scooching across the branch on her knees and her scratched palms, and with a quietness that could rival an empty park on a cloudy day, steps into the kitchen through the window.

The kitchen is lit with pine candles, casting shadows throughout. To her left is the hallway, and with light steps, she follows it. Her ears are alert and her eyes sharp, though she knows nobody will be coming in through at this time. She’s been studying this family for quite some time now. And because of this, she doesn’t hesitate when she gets to her target, slowly twisting the knob on the door and pressing it open.

Even in the dark, the silhouette of the crib is obvious. Yoohyeon tiptoes to it, taking a second to admire the baby’s sleeping face. How peaceful it is. She feels something in her gut rise in her throat, something that feels a lot like guilt, but she quickly tamps it down. Now is not the time for that. Not when she’s so close.

Reaching into her back pocket, she pulls out a vial and a towel. A sleeping potion, given to her by the mages in the deep south of her village. She pops the cork off and dips it into the towel, and before she could give herself time to think about it, shoves the damp towel into the baby’s face. Somehow, its limbs become even limper.

She would even say it looked dead.

Yoohyeon scoops the baby and cradles it to her chest. She moves as quickly and quietly out of the room as she can, not stopping even after she’s reached the front door, and once she breaches the outside, feels the brisk night air on her cheeks, she breaks into a run. Runs for what feels like hours. Runs until her lungs and legs burn.

When she reaches her destination, an empty field barren of any plant life, she gently places the baby down and sits, letting herself breath. Looks up at the sky to see the moon illuminating her to be committed sins. Idly, she glances at the baby one more time, still lying peacefully and blissfully unaware. She considers, not for the first time in the last couple weeks, not doing this. She considers taking the baby back home to its. She considers simply moving on.

But then she thinks about Yoobin. How her left ear would twitch whenever she was thinking about something. How her eyes would light up whenever she uncovered something new in those spell books she always studied. How her breath would feel at the base of Yoohyeon’s neck as she was making love to her.

And she can’t simply move on. She just can’t.

Swallowing the last of her shame, Yoohyeon picks the baby back up once last time, and walks to the middle of the field. She can see the symbols on the ground out of her peripherals, and the ones sitting next to each other ahead of her, all in position to form a perfect circle of symbols that she now stands in the middle of.

She kneels, and places the baby, still asleep, down in the center.

From her back pocket, next to her vial of sleeping potion, she draws a small knife.

With a shuddering breath, she places the blade in the center of the baby’s chest.

It’s a ritual she’s been studying for a long time. Ever since they – that awful man and his corrupt government officials – took the life of her sweet Yoobin right in front of her. She found it in one of Yoobin’s spell books buried deep in the bottom of the piles, the ones that specialized in dark magic.

Not just any blood sacrifice is enough to bring the dead back to life. The soul must be pure, and the purer the soul, the stronger the spell. The fact that this specific soul just so happened to be the child of the very man who took her lover's life, well…

Yoohyeon tilts her head back and closes her eyes, recites the words of a language that after weeks of practice no longer feel foreign on her tongue, and after one last deep inhale, plunges the knife into the baby’s chest.

There’s a whir, and then suddenly she’s blinded by a bright beam of pale purple light sprinkled with glittering crystals. It shoots up from the center of the circle and into the sky, so luminous she must back away. The crystals circle around the beam in an elaborate dance, swirling around the beam like a gentle whirlwind. And that’s when she noticed on the ground below, sitting in the cherry red blood seeping into the ground, was the baby, and it was glowing.

No, _shifting._

Its limbs stretch, it’s torso expanding and filling out in the hips and the chest. Its hair grows longer and darker, features on its face morphing into maturity until it stops glowing, and the beam of light fades. Suddenly, it’s quiet. Too still.

Yoohyeon anxiously watches the body of Yoobin in the circle, biting her lips, tongue and the inside of her cheek-

Yoobin shoots up, taking in a gasping breath. She looks around frantically, dark hair swooshing in and out of her face until her eyes land on Yoohyeon and stay there.

As much as Yoohyeon wants to get up and run to her, she feels pinned to her spot by Yoobin’s gaze. The latter tilts her head, squinting her brown eyes a bit, not believing what she’s seeing in front of her.

She suddenly rises to her feet, making Yoohyeon flinch, and walks over to her. Yoohyeon can’t help but shrink in on herself with every step closer Yoobin gets. She can’t shake the look the other is giving her. She can’t help but feel like she’s in trouble.

Finally, Yoobin is standing in front of her, and, still on the ground, Yoohyeon whimpers pathetically. Yoobin’s features soften a bit at the noise, and she kneels until they’re eye level, placing her hands gently on the other girl’s cheeks.

“Baby,” she sighs, a little in disbelief, a little awed. But to Yoohyeon’s relief, not disappointed. “What on Earth did you do?”

Yoohyeon lets out a nervous huff of laughter, places her hands over Yoobin’s on her cheeks. “Nothing I didn’t have to.”

Yoobin looks down, but when she looks back up, she’s smiling. Eyes glimmering with tears not yet shed. “You know we’ll have to go into hiding, right?”

“Yes,” Yoohyeon answers.

“Probably for a long time. Perhaps the rest of our lives.”

“Yes.”

Yoobin smiles even wider. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

Yoohyeon can do nothing but smile back. “Yes.”

And then they kiss, lips sliding smoothly against each other and hearts beating one beat in separate bodies underneath a night sky where the moon is full and bright, but the sky is starless.


End file.
